


Draco Just Can't Deal (Abandoned)

by dinoboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (because I love that headcannon), Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Disabled Character, F/M, Harry is Hindu, Hermione is that one BAMF friend, Kinda, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoboy/pseuds/dinoboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy left home and became Draco. Harry's got a new set of wheels and they're both stuck in a dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speartales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speartales/gifts).



> I have never written a Drarry fic before....I've never even read a Drarry fic before. Thank Tuva (speartales) for this abomination :3c

Hogwarts was a very Esteemed University. The Programs and communities were rated best in the country and it was no question why Draco's parent's sent him there. It also didn't hurt that the school was big. Very big. In fact this was just how Draco wanted it. This ment the sweeping grounds and large lecture halls would distract people, and no one he ever knew before would notice him. This was also cause for a minor existential crisis when one week after settling into his rather large student dormitory something of great significance took place.

 

Harry Potter, complete with lightning shock scars spread white across his dark forehead, shows up, his hair black and curled up thick frames his ears. He is being pushed into the room by his father. _Pushed_. On a wheel chair. Draco's heart does a leap in his chest. It gives a painful sinking feeling. Potter doesn't recognize him. Neither does his father.

 

Draco used to live next door to the Potters in middle school. Back then he was Darcy and everyone liked his expensive dresses and shiny shoes. His parents urged him to befriend Harry in an attempt to later on marry into their family. It was a horrible plan really. Darcy was spoiled. Darcy was entitled. Darcy wasn't Draco. When he was young he didn't know who he was. He was someone that just didn't like themselves. So He overcompensated. He was rude, he was mean and sometimes he was cruel. But that's how he thought the boys were and that's how he wanted to be.

 

In high school he found a label that he could place on himself. _Transboy_. He told his parents and they moved the next year. He went on Hormone replacement therapy. He started going to group therapy. He was finally feeling at ease with himself. He was going to study Law at Hogwarts. He was going to take over the Family firm. He was even sorted into the Slytherin Dorms!

 

Then He went and got diagnosed with cancer. He needed surgery. His parents paid thousands of dollars to secure him as best they could. But he missed the first year of University. He had to stop his HRT for a while, and his immune system was bad. He kept getting sick and he often had to stay in bed. The Hogwarts staff moved him from the Slytherin dorms to a building made specifically for students with adverse needs.

 

This is Where the Potter's reappear. Harry, pushed in on a wheel chair by his Father. His mother trailing along with two suitcases and all three of them with happy grins move through his doorway. And none of them notice Draco's startling similarity with Darcy.


	2. A Greeting

Potter's parents left after helping him unpack his things. The room was full of their teary goodbyes and whispered "Be good"'s. Potter himself was now staring at him quizzically, head cocked to the side and resting on his right arm. 

Harry is sitting in his wheel chair on the right side of the room. Both of their beds are in the same small room. Draco wonders why his parents didn't pay for a single dorm or an apartment.

"You said your name was Malfoy?" He asks. Before Draco answers he continues, "You wouldn't happen to know a Darcy, would you?". 

Draco's heart gives a painful thump and he starts to hear blood in his ears. Potter didn't forget him...but he should have.  He briefly wonders if this is reason enough to drop out of the school until Harry graduates. He decides against it. 

He holds down his Panic as he answers, "N-no. Never heard of her", he stutters. 

Potter nods, but his eyes look suspicious. "You look like her. You sure you're not related?"

Draco audibly gulps, he does not keep eye contact. Its the last thing he wants to hear really. That all his time spent working to get where he is was for nothing. "No" he says quietly, "I'm sure".

Draco gets up to leave. He grabs his keys and shoves them in his coat pocket. 

"Malfoy!" He hears Harry call. Draco turns.  He is slightly put off by the serious face and dark eyes.

"You still wear the same bracelet", he speaks in a gentle tone. Like he is talking to a long lost friend. Draco is not his long lost friend. 

Draco is the mean kid that Potter used to snitch on all the time. Draco still wears the friendship bracelet he and Potter made before they started hating each other. Draco is not the Darcy that Harry thinks he's seeing now.

"We have a lot to talk about" Harry gestures to Draco and then his legs.

Draco hides the wrist with the ratty string friendship bracelet behind his back. "Yeah" he says, face pale. "I guess we do."

 He leaves the dorm with a rolling stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Want something to happen? Let me know below or on tumblr @ remusnorma.tumblr.com


	3. Questions over Idols

Draco manages to avoid Harry for the rest of the week. Whether its through leaving early for his classes or sitting around starbucks on weekends looking pretentious with his expensive macbook and a thick black rimmed glasses. He stays late and takes selfies with his drinks to waste time. He even hit a library at some point, though he didn't stay long. 

He doesn't panic at the thought of speaking with Potter anymore, though at first just thinking about going back to the dorm made him jumpy and unfocused. But he's spent the last couple of nights coming into the room at one in the morning and the frizzy lump of Potter's hair didn't seem very frightening splashed out across his gaudy yellow sheets. 

What scares him now is what he plans to do. That is coming out to your childhood frenemy and long time crush who just so happens to now be disabled by something Draco doesn't know about. He even spotted hearing aids on Potter's bedside table a few nights ago. 

Draco doesn't know what Potter thinks about him leaving their hometown, He cut all contact with his friends there long ago. And he has no idea what happened to him, was it a disease? An accident? Someone torture him? Would Potter think he was a coward for running away from everyone he knew when Harry had to deal with so much worse?

He passes over that thought. He has to get back to the dorm before campus security starts making their rounds.

 

* * *

 

The sky is dark in his way back. It holds a slight chill, but the sunset is beautiful and orange. Draco wears a long grey jacket and green leather gloves. He looks good...well as good as you could get when yours socks don't match and your eye bags reach your cheeks. But he is dressed nicely, something he focuses on more frequently now. because powerful men dressed a certain way, and he was going to be the best lawyer who ever left the gates of Hogwarts in four years time.

He throws out the Mocha he was holding as he reaches the dorms, it was only half full but it was getting cold and he didn't want to bring it up to his room. Already Potter had brought in a box of belongings and spread them on every surface. It was ruining Draco's minimalist image to be quite honest and he was thinking of skipping the whole "Yes I'm actually a boy and what the fuck happened to your legs?" conversation and getting straight into teaching him how to properly pair down on the amount of useless objects he keeps around. At least he's clean though. 

At his stay in the hospital his parents hadn't paid for a private room and he had to share was a man who was constantly blowing his nose and leaving tissues everywhere. He praises his luck that the man was bedridden and couldn't spread his filth into his side of the room. This was before his surgery though, afterwards they kept him in a secure ward where everyone wore masks and his parents weren't allowed to see him. 

He is startled out of his thoughts when he hears a door down the hallway slam shut and he finds himself standing in front of his dorm. He doesn't remember walking up the stairs but that happens to him a lot. 

He quietly keys the lock and pushes the door open, trying to make sure it doesn't creak but stops when he sees that the lights are on. 

Harry turns around from his spot on his bed cleaning a small makeshift altar. "You were out late" he says with a lopsided smile, a small idol in hand. 

Draco raises an eyebrow at him, "You're up late", he counters but Harry just laughs. 

Draco shrugs off his coat and throws it over the back of the desk chair before sitting on his bed across from Potter. Harry Turns to him and hands him and idol and a white cloth. "Clean this for me will you?"

Draco doesn't know what he's handling but he knows its important and he doesn't speak for a while. 

The silence is calming and he sits with Harry like this for a time,  but the feeling of questions in his stomach makes him ask.

"Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened while I was gone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://www.sushidynasty.co.vu/) and we can talk fandom stuff maybe?
> 
> I had to google popular hindu traditions for this chapter so who ever said being a fan isn't rewarding tell them I now have knowledge and I'm ready to fight :)


End file.
